My spider
by bruxi
Summary: El muy bastardo iba a llevarse una gran sorpresa. La sola imagen de su cara descompuesta por el aturdimiento la hacía sonreír como niña con zapatos nuevos. ¡Oh, qué bien se lo iba a pasar! [Regalo de cumpleaños para Agatha Romaniev del foro ¡Siéntate!]


**¡YAHOI! ¡Un regalito más! Este es para una gran, gran, GRAN persona a la cual admiro muchísimo: ¡Agatha Romaniev, espero que este regalo que he hecho con mucho amor para ti te guste! **

**Disclaimer: **_InuYasha_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**My spider**

—No me puedo creer que de verdad vayas a hacer esto. —Kagura rodó los ojos hacia una de sus dos mejores amigas.

—Porque me da la gana. Y deja de repetir lo mismo cada cinco minutos, Yura. —La aludida elevó las cejas y levantó las manos, mostrándole las palmas.

—No la tomes conmigo. Yo soy inocente. Solo digo que… bueno…

—Que es estúpido. —Kagura bufó, mirando esta vez el cuerpo inclinado de su otra amiga, Kikyō, quien parecía observar interesada un muestrario de dibujos.

—¿Y entonces por qué estás tú mirándolos, doña perfecta?—soltó Kagura. Kikyō se volvió a mirarla, con una ceja alzada.

—Habló la de los arrebatos.

—¡Que no es un arrebato, joder!—Sus dos amigas pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Ya, claro… —murmuraron a coro, ambas recordando el momento exacto en el que Kagura les había comunicado su decisión, dos horas atrás, con un par de copas de más encima, y todo porque la castaña tenia la sangre demasiado caliente y no podía perder en una estúpida discusión con su estúpido novio.

Era un tira y afloja constante. Kikyō y Yura ni siquiera lograban entender como esos dos se entendían o se aguantaban siquiera. Ambas dudaban seriamente de que se quisieran aunque… tampoco era de su incumbencia. Si Kagura quería morir, era decisión suya.

La cortina que tapaba la parte trasera del establecimiento en el que se encontraban reveló a un hombre alto y musculoso, con el cuerpo todo tatuado con diversos dibujos, algunos verdaderamente horripilantes—. ¿Quién es la siguiente?—Sin dudar un solo segundo Kagura se puso en pie, levantándose de su silla, y caminó con la cabeza bien alta hacia el hombre. Este se hizo a un lado, dejándola pasar, y Kagura se internó en la sala.

Yura y Kikyō suspiraron. Fijo que al día siguiente se arrepentía.

* * *

Se relajó completamente en la bañera, estirándose y dejando que el vapor y el agua caliente le dieran el tan merecido descanso a sus músculos tras un agotador día de trabajo. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Se movió para acomodarse mejor y una mueca de dolor le cruzó el rostro al notar unos pequeños pinchazos en la espalda—. Me olvidaba del dichoso dibujito—murmuró, ahora cabreada.

Salió de la bañera, con los labios fruncidos en un gesto que denotaba molestia. Agarró una toalla y empezó a secarse el cabello mientras el sonido del agua yéndose por el desagüe invadía sus tímpanos. Sus ojos rubís toparon con el espejo que había sobre el lavabo. Se acercó al cristal y limpió el vaho con la toalla; luego se giró y, echándose su largo y rizado cabello castaño sobre un hombro, se giró, dejando a la vista su espalda, sobre la que podía apreciarse un enorme tatuaje, el dibujo de una gran araña.

Durante un segundo, Kagura lo observó con disgusto, para acto seguido ponerse recta y admirar mejor la tinta negra impresa sobre su nívea piel—. Mmmm… Lo cierto es que no está tan mal… —Pensó mientras palpaba una de las largas patas de la araña que le llegaban casi al hombro.

Entonces se acordó de la razón por la que se la había hecho y su humor volvió a cambiar drásticamente.

Naraku y su jodido ego masculino. El muy gilipollas se creía muy macho ¿no? Con ese rollito de _tú nunca te atreverías a tanto, querida_. ¡Ja! Pues ahora que se jodiera. Kagura se acarició la espalda baja, raspando con las uñas distraídamente al tiempo que una sonrisa de suficiencia se extendía por su rostro—. Y me queda de puta madre. —Se envolvió en la toalla y salió a la habitación para vestirse. Se puso primero las bragas y cogió luego el sujetador. Estaba a punto de abrochárselo cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle crucial.

Se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía a un lado del cuarto y torció la boca al darse cuenta de que ¡joder! ¡No iba a poder lucir el tatuaje! La tira del sujetador tapaba parte del dibujo y, en cuanto se pusiera ropa encima ¡no se vería nada de la maldita araña! ¡¿Por qué cojones había escogido un dibujo tan grande que ocupaba toda la extensión de su suave, sexy y delgada espalda?!

No, espera, aún había una solución. Si se ponía un o top de espalda abierta dejaría muertas de envidia a las demás mujeres de Tokio. Luciría su precioso tatuaje, le daría en las narices al cabronazo que se hacía llamar su novio y haría que sus amigas se tragaran sus palabras.

Era un plan perfecto. Solo había un _pequeñísimo_ e _insignificante_ problema: ¡aún estaban en invierno! La primavera no empezaba hasta dentro de dos semanas y hacía un frío de padre y muy señor mío como para ir por ahí enseñando carne. A no ser, claro, que quisieras convertirte en un cubito de hielo.

¡Estúpido tatuaje! ¡Estúpido Naraku! ¡Estúpidas amigas que no la detuvieron!

Hablando del tema… el teléfono empezó a sonar de forma insistente. Kagura se sacó el sujetador dejándolo sobre la cama y se dirigió a cogerlo—. ¿Diga?—contestó, sin ganas. Una risita le hizo el día—. Yura, no estoy de humor.

—A ver si lo adivino: te arrepientes.

—No—dijo, convencida. No iba a darles el gusto de la victoria.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro. Me encanta el tatuaje, me chifla y me rechifla. Y me queda de putísima madre. —Kagura oyó como Yura chascaba la lengua al otro lado de la línea.

—Esas palabrotas.

—¿Para qué me has llamado?

—Oh, cierto. Hoy vuelve el bastardo de tu novio ¿no? ¿Vais a querer salir por ahí a emborracharos u os vais a quedar en la habitación follando como conejos?—Kagura rodó los ojos. Y luego era ella la de las malas palabras.

—Probablemente lo segundo—respondió Kagura con toda naturalidad. Yura rio por el auricular.

—Me lo suponía. La cama es el único lugar en el que Naraku y tú os entendéis _a la perfección_. —Kagura esbozó una sonrisa malévola. Sí, el sexo era, sin duda, lo mejor de su relación con Naraku Tanaka.

—¿Algo más, Yura? Solo llevo unas mini bragas puestas y me gustaría vestirme antes de pillar una gripe.

—No, eso. Te dejo para que cubras tu precioso cuerpo. Kikyō y yo saldremos hoy por ahí otra vez, por si al final os aburrís de tanto follar y os apetece daros un paseo por el mundo real. —Kagura alzó las cejas. No era normal que Kikyō quisiera salir dos veces seguidas. Lo normal sería que hoy se quedara en su casa con su pijama de felpa a leer alguno de sus libros tochos y aburridos.

—¿Ha pasado algo?—preguntó sin interés en la voz. Oyó bufar a Yura.

—Algo de un compromiso. Léete una revista de cotilleos y te enterarás. —No le hacía falta, se lo suponía. Y ella que creía que ya lo había superado. Se despidió de Yura y colgó el aparato. Se levantó de su posición cómoda en el sofá inmaculadamente blanco y desanduvo el camino por el pasillo de nuevo hasta su cuarto.

Se paró de nuevo a observar su reflejo en el espejo, levantándose el cabello para observar mejor el tautaje—. Lo dicho, me queda cojonudo. Se queda donde está. —Agarró de nuevo el sujetador para ponérselo cuando una melodía interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos. Esta vez se trataba de su móvil. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, amasándose el pelo mientras revisaba el mensaje recibido. Sonrió ladinamente al ver que se trataba de un mensaje de Naraku.

_Hoy en la noche me tendrás ahí. Ponte el conjunto rojo que te regalé._

Entrecerró los ojos y lanzó el móvil con un cabreo de aquí te espero sobre la colcha. ¡¿Quién se creía el muy cretino para darle órdenes?! Se pondría lo que le diera la realísima gana, y allá él si no le gustaba.

Frunció los labios al recordar el tatuaje en forma de araña, ahora con disgusto. Y ella que pensaba enseñárselo como obsequio y regalo. Pronto sería su aniversario y, ya que ninguno era muy convencional que digamos para esas chorradas de fechas especiales que suelen celebrar el resto de las parejas normales, pues el tatuaje le pareció de lo más adecuado.

Además, así le daba en toda su jeta de idiota engreído. ¿Que acaso se creía él tan especial y tan único? Pues ahora no lo era tanto.

Ese pensamiento volvió a hacer que aflorara una sonrisa a sus labios. Sí, el tatuaje no estaba mal, si podía llevar a cabo su cometido. Aunque debería ponerse algo impactante para que el descubrimiento del dibujo en forma de araña lo fuera todavía más a los ojos del idiota que se había echado por novio.

Oh, ya no podía esperar a ver su reacción. Esperaba que le diera un síncope, un infarto, un paro cardíaco o respiratorio… En fin, algo que lo obligara a acabar en el hospital y que a ella le provocara un ataque de risa monumental, de esos que no tenía desde hacía un buen tiempo.

Sus pies la llevaron al armario y abrió las puertas de par en par, comenzando a examinar cada una de las prendas que allí guardaba. Un pantalón no le parecía adecuado para su pequeña _travesura_, falda no le apetecía, tampoco camisas o camisetas. Hum… Desvió la vista a los vestidos y empezó a revisarlos uno a uno.

Hasta que dio con la prenda perfecta. La sacó del armario y, con un sensual contoneo de caderas, la dejó sobre la cama, estirada sobre esta.

Llevó una de sus manos a su sedoso cabello castaño, alborotándolo ligeramente, sonriendo.

Esperaba que fuera una fructífera noche.

* * *

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y la removió con impaciencia. Estaba cansado y dolorido por el largo viaje en avión, cabreado porque la reunión con los clientes europeos no habían ido como esperaba y lleno de frustración sexual. Necesitaba descargarse o reventaría.

Al fin, la puerta se dignó a abrirse y entró en el apartamento que compartía con su novia. Lo cierto es que no tenía ni puta idea de cómo había acabado con una maldita loca como Kagura a su lado, pero parecía que funcionaban bien en la cama y eso era lo único que le importaba ahora mismo.

Tiró las maletas en el vestíbulo, se descalzó, se deshizo de la chaqueta y se aflojó la corbata—. ¡Kagura!—Llamó, esperando ver su impresionante cuerpazo aparecer. Pero eso no sucedió—. ¡Maldita sea, Kagura! ¡Si te llamo es para que vengas, joder!—Cerró de un golpe y atravesó el salón a grandes zancadas, revolviéndose el pelo con nerviosismo.

—¿Me llamabas, querido?—El brinco que pegó hizo que casi se le saliera el corazón del pecho. Se giró, descubriendo a su novia sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, con sus largas y esbeltas piernas cruzadas y una copa de vino blanco en la mano. Sus seductores labios pintados de rojo se curvaron en una sonrisa igual de seductora que su boca. Kagura se inclinó sobre la mesa, dejando la copa sobre un posavasos para que no dejara marca en la pulcra madera lacrada. Apoyó un dedo sobre el borde del cristal curvo y comenzó a moverlo, haciendo círculos. Amplió la sonrisa al ver como su novio se la comía con la mirada. Se felicitó interiormente por su elección de vestuario.

Desde luego, estaba vestida, claramente, para seducir, y no podía sentirse más caliente y excitado al verla con el vestido que justamente él le había regalado en su último cumpleaños solo para su propio deleite: era una prenda de color morado oscuro que se ataba al cuello; el escote era una abertura justo en los pechos que los dejaba casi al descubierto; la tela era suave y dejaba la totalidad de su espalda al aire, lo que obligaba a Kagura a ir sin sujetador.

Oh, sí, su erección crecía por momentos.

Vio como la mujer se levantaba con lentitud de la silla y, copa en mano, le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar por el pasillo. Naraku no se hizo de rogar, no esa noche. Tenía demasiada libido acumulada. La siguió y, sin esperar a llegar al dormitorio, la acorraló contra la pared del pasillo. La copa se hizo añicos al resbalar de la fina mano de Kagura e ir a dar contra el parqué. Kagura cerró los ojos, sonriendo al sentir algo húmedo contra su cuello—. No tan deprisa, vaquero. —Lo apartó de un empujón y reemprendió el camino hasta la habitación que ambos compartían.

Naraku gruñó tras ella, volviéndola a atrapar entre sus brazos, mordiéndole el hombro con fuerza. A Kagura se le escapó un quejido del todo involuntario y, clavándole las uñas en los brazos que la sujetaban, consiguió liberarse de nuevo. Sonrió con superioridad y se situó en el centro del cuarto.

Lentamente, tortuosamente, sus manos viajaron por todo su cuerpo hacia el nudo que mantenía el vestido en su lugar. Lo deshizo sin prisa alguna, con la mirada roja de Naraku sobre ella, las manos del hombre temblando por el deseo que lo recorría por dentro.

¡Joder! Otra cosa no, pero Kagura era la mujer más caliente que había conocido en toda su puta vida. Tal vez por eso es que duraban tanto, porque el sexo era de lo mejorcito.

En cuanto tuvo a ese bombón completamente desnudo, tan solo vestido con unas sexys braguitas de encaje negro, sus instintos más básicos se apoderaron de él. Se lanzó sin piedad sobre Kagura, tirándola sobre el colchón de la cama.

En dos segundos los gemidos, los jadeos y los gritos de puro placer inundaron todo el apartamento.

No pararon hasta que ambos quedaron completamente satisfechos. Luego, cada uno se acomodó a su lado de la cama, vagando por sus pensamientos—. Oye, Kagura. —Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, dándole a entender que lo había oído—. ¿Tienes algo en la espalda? La he notado… distinta. —La mujer se giró, esbozando una sonrisa misteriosa.

—¿Es que no te diste cuenta, querido?—Naraku gruñó ante el apodo.

—Estaba ocupado en otras cosas más placenteras y satisfactorias para ambos, cariño.

—No me llames _cariño_—siseó Kagura.

—Ni tú a mí _querido_. —Gruñó Naraku, clavando su vista en ella.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo, querido?—dijo Kagura, ignorando la petición anterior de su pareja. Naraku rodó los ojos y decidió pasar del tema. Estaba demasiado cansado como para discutir con las tonterías de Kagura.

—Si no, no te habría dicho nada, cariño. —Kagura bufó pero sacudió la cabeza orgullosamente y se levantó de la cama. Intrigado, Naraku se recostó sobre los cojines y observó el perfecto cuerpo que ante él se mostraba. Se relamió los labios, pensando ya en el _segundo asalto_.

Sus ojos brillaron con codicia al ver a su novia recogerse su abundante melena castaña y rizada y levantarla poco a poco. Alzó las cejas ¿acaso era un nuevo juego o… —. ¡JODER!—Del susto que se llevó saltó del colchón y cayó de la cama, golpeándose de paso contra la mesilla de noche, lo que lo hizo soltar un alarido de dolor.

Kagura no pudo menos que echarse a reír a carcajada limpia. Naraku consiguió incorporarse, maldiciendo entre dientes y sobándose su maltratada cabeza, donde ya le crecía un buen chichón producto del golpe—. ¡¿Se puede saber qué mierda has hecho, idiota?!—Kagura sonrió de medio lado y, recogiéndose el pelo con una sola mano, se señaló con la otra la espalda.

—¿Te refieres a esto, querido?—Naraku no pudo apartar los ojos del enorme bicho que su novia se había tatuado en la espalda.

¡Era la misma maldita araña que él mismo tenía en la misma parte del cuerpo!

—A ver si lo adivino: me amas tanto que pensaste que así estarías más unida a mí.

—No te montes películas, engendro. Solo lo hice porque me apetecía. —Naraku puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya, claro. Y ahora me dirás que es el mismo puñetero tatuaje solo por casualidad.

—No, eso lo hice para fastidiarte un rato. —Naraku maldijo entre dientes de nuevo.

—¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?! ¡Lo único que valía la pena de ti era tu cuerpo y lo has estropeado! ¡¿Cómo se supone que te exhibiré ahora en las reuniones y cenas con mis jefes?!—Kagura se encogió de hombros y volvió a acomodarse en la cama de forma despreocupada, tomando una revista del montoncito que tenía sobre la mesilla para comenzar a ojearla.

—Admite que me queda mejor a mí que a ti. —Naraku parpadeó para luego entrecerrar los ojos. Eso sí que no se lo consentía.

—¡Ja! Ya quisieras tú lucir esta monada con la misma sensualidad que yo. —Kagura levantó la vista de la revista y casi le da otro ataque de risa al ver a su novio en una pose a lo John Travolta, mostrándole el mismo tatuaje de araña que ella llevaba en su espalda.

—Querido, los tatuajes les quedan mejor a las mujeres, todo el mundo lo sabe—comentó, haciendo como que el tema no le interesaba.

—No, cariño, eso son los pendientes. Además, la mía es la araña primigenia, así que yo gano, tú pierdes. —Kagura sonrió, burlona.

—En todo caso sería al contrario, porque la mía es la más nueva, la más… _joven_. —Kagura vio con macabra satisfacción como las facciones de su novio se contraían a causa de la ira. El tema de la edad era un tema algo sensible para él.

—La mía es mejor.

—No, la mía.

—Más poderosa.

—Más sexy.

—Más siniestra.

—Más escalofriante. —Con cada palabra, ambos se habían ido acercando un paso más al otro, como si sus cuerpos se buscaran inconscientemente. En cuanto las puntas de sus pies se juntaron, Naraku tiró del cabello de su novia para echarle la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Kagura le clavaban las uñas en la espalda.

—Te demostraré que te equivocas.

—No, yo te demostraré que tú te equivocas. —Y acabaron besándose apasionadamente contra la cristalera de los amplios ventanales de la habitación.

Era algo que simplemente no podían evitar.

Y ya tenían otra excusa para tener más sexo más seguido: descubrir a cuál de los dos les sentaba mejor una araña en la espalda.

**Fin My spider**

**Bueno... ¿qué dices? ¿Se merece un aprobado, al menos? Es el primer Naraku/Kagura que escribo (tú nos has hecho adictas a esta pareja, Agatha, antes de ti, ni siquiera me los hubiera imaginado juntos, y por eso te lo agradezco xD). Solo rezo para que no me haya quedado muy OOC. En fin, espero tu comentario y tu veredicto xDD.**

**¿Y los demás lectores? ¿Os animáis a dejarme un review relleno de galletas de chocolate? Necesito despertarme de este atontamiento en el que mi médico me ha sumido con tanta pastilla. **

**Oh, y si queréis pasároslo genialosamente genial (?) pasaos por el foro ¡Siéntate! y su múltiples listas de cumpleaños:**

** www(punto)fanfiction(punto)net/topic/84265/108258882/1/Fragmentos-de-Shikon-Regalos-de-cumplea%C3%B1os**

**Nada más, me voy a dormir que son las dos de la mañana.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne!**

**bruxi.**


End file.
